Reunited
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Sets after Penny's dad leaves  Penny runs onto Leonard and sparks are ignited between them. What happens when Penny figures out that Leobard will become a father? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Reunited

Sets place after Penny's dad leaves Enjoy!

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door "Leonard." he opened the door. She loved him. She didn't know why she broke up with him in the first place. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. He pulled back.

"Let me guess, your mom is here and she approves of me and since your dad didn't-" he was cut off by her lips smashing into his again.

"Leonard I'm sorry, I-I-I want you back." she spoke.

"I'm sorry honey but I'm over you."

"Leonard, who iz it?" asked a female voice that sounded French. Then a tall beautiful blonde hair blue eye girl came into view.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" I retorted.

"Me? I am Victoria Fairchild, I'm the new Victoria secret model I live in 5A. I ran into Leonard, on my way up here." She said.

Leonard spoke "Yea Penny, meet my new girlfriend.

(A/N: GOT YA LOL!)

Penny flung out of bed her heart racing as she looked at the sleeping form of Leonard next to her, sleeping peacefully. Penny had run into him on her way to the laundry room. One thing led to another and now here they were. She was looking for him after her father left, to apologize for what her father said to him last week. He opened his blue eyes and looked at Penny.

"Hello Penny, have a nice night?" he asked.

She laid back down. "Mm you bet sweetheart." as her lips met his in a passionate kiss which led to sex.

Sorry short chapter hopefully they'll get longer as the chapters progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunited 2

2 WEEKS LATER.

The gang was eating dinner. Chinese food like always.

Raj whispered in Howie's ear. Howie turned to Raj "I know that, everyone can see she's acting strange even Sheldon" his voice dropped. "seems on edge a bit."

And in truth Sheldon was. He was watching Penny move her broccoli around her plate. His fingers twitched, she looked green and sick. And Sheldon hated sick. He hated sick so much.

Penny put her food on the table. She paused and breathed a quick "Excuse me." and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Five seconds passed before Leonard was right behind her. There was a sound of puking and the color in Sheldon's face drained getting up he went to a cabinet and pulled out a surgical mask, and tossed one to Raj and Howie.

"Put it on, we've been exposed to some kind of disease and I will not let us fall victim to it like the Jedi did to Anakin Skywalker." and with that he left for his room. Giving a slightly uneasy looks he passed the bathroom where Penny was currently puking her guts out.

5 Minutes Later.

Penny walked out, "I'm going home guys. See you tomorrow." she said as she walked out and into her apartment.

She headed straight for the bathroom and went under the sink pulling out something she hadn't used in 3 years.

A pregnancy test.

She followed the not needed instructions. When the 5 minutes passed she looked down upon the pink stick to see the tiny little + sigh on the screen.

No. She thought I can't be. But in truth she was. She put a hand over her now flat stomach where a baby was growing inside her.

She knew what she had to do. She had to tell Leonard. And soon

Hope you liked! ok hey is it just us or is everyone else having trouble looking at hearts that they drew after watching the episode with Amy's little problem? We all nearly puked lol, so on a happier note review!


	3. Chapter 3

Reunited 3

Leonard knocked on Penny's door. She opened.

"Hey Leonard, come in." she said. She was clad in sweats and holding a box of crackers in her hand.

"Hey Penny, I made some of Grandma Hofstadter's home made chicken soup." He said producing a tub of soup. "Sheldon also forced me to make it, did you know that everytime some one walks through the door they are sprayed with steam to get rid of germs." he said.

"Leonard, I'm not sick." said Penny.

"Oh that's great Penny! Let me go tell Sheldon." he said making his way toward the door.

"Wait." she said. "Leonard, I'm pregnant ." she said.

Leonard's face went blank. "C-come again?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, as in, with child, as in your the father." Penny said.

Leonard fainted.

"Oh boy, this is gonna take a while." said Penny as she laid sat on the couch and ate some of Grandma Hofstadter's home made chicken soup. Hm this is good. She thought.

Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short they should get longer. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating lately you guys! Thanks for being patient with us! We don't own Big Bang theory If we did Leonard would not be with Raj's sister and Amy and Sheldon would be a couple so it could be SHAMY!**

"Come on Leonard, it's not really that hard to explain! You had coitus with Penny without the proper use if protection, therefor it was only statistically possible for her to conceive child with your sperm." said Sheldon to Leonard when he told him about Penny.

"Sheldon I know what happens! U just didn't think it would happen, god her father is going to be pissed at me!"

"Penny's father mad at you! Your the one who broke the roommate agreement, honestly Leonard, you did sign to this!" said Sheldon producing the hatred contract.

"And what rule did I break?" asked Leonard accusingly.

"Simple, Article 3 paragraph 4 subparagraph 10 line 78 Roommate must give I, Sheldon Cooper, prior knowledge if he us to conceive child with a female mate." Sheldon said looking at said paragraph.

"Wow...you are...there is no words to describe this, I'm sleeping at Penny's." said Sheldon exiting the room.

"But wait- oh sweet science, that boy is hopeless." Sheldon said when Leonard slammed the door.

Leonard knocked on the door and Penny answered.

"Hey Leonard." she said.

"Hey Penny, can I stay over, apparently I violated another roommate agreement."

"Sure," she said standing out of the way to allow Leonard entry, "What exactly did you sign that you wouldn't do?" she asked, closing the door.

"I signed that I wouldn't get a girl pregnant." said Leonard rubbing the back if his neck.

"And you agreed?" asked Penny.

"Well, at the time I didn't think I would get a girl pregnant much less be with someone as beautiful as you." said Leonard wrapping his arms around Penny and kissing her on the nose.

"Aww your too cute, you have to tell my dad." she said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yea I kind of guessed that..." said Leonard.

** Don't shoot us! We've been busy with other stories not to mention the stomach flu! So please review! Oh and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Big Bang Theory!

Leonard looked at his watch, it was his break, he got out his cell phone and called Penny's dad, he knew what he had to do.

He was going to propose to Penny, then tell her father he had gotten her pregnant.

"Hello." Leonard heard Wyatt ask.

"Hey Wyatt, it's Leonard." Leonard replies.

"Leonard! How good to hear from you! What on your mind?"

"Well me and Penny got back together-"

"Thats great! I told you that would work!" Wyatt said, pleased.

"Yea well, that's not the reason why I called...you see...I called to ask for your permission to marry Penny." Leonard said.

"Of course! But if I may ask, why so soon after you two just got back together..." Wyatt questioned.

Leonard took a deep breath, he knew this was going to come up, but It was like a band-aid, you just had to do it quick. "Well um...you see sir...IsortagotPennypregnant." he said all at once, but Wyatt understood, having two daughter's who would have emotional breakdowns and have words run together, figured it out.

"You got Penny pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes sir..." Leonard said, bot sure where this was going.

"And you love Penny right?"

"Of course sir."

"And you're willing to marry her so that she and the baby will be happy?"

"Of course sir."

"So are you marring Penny just because she's with chid or that you love her?"

"I love her, I wad gonna propose the day we broke up..but well, we broke up..."

Wyatt seemed to think for awhile before responding. "You're a great guy Leonard, and I am happy for you and Penny."

"Really, thanks!"

"No problem, now I have to go, take care of daughter and grandchild, okay."

"Okay." and they hung up. Leonard collected his things and went to the cafeteria.

"So Leonard, are you moving in with Penny and the child, or are they moving in with us." Sheldon asked while they were eating lunch.

"Wait Back up a bit 'ere, Sheldon, Leonard, what is Sheldon talking about?" Raj asked.

"Oh Leonard didn't tell you? He and Penny had coitus and the effect was Penny being conceived with child." Sheldon responded before Leonard could get out a word.

"Wow, Leonard, you knocked up Penny, nice..." said Raj bobbing his head up and down.

"What serous! You got Penny pregnant!" Howie asked.

Leonard put his head in his hand."Yes I got Penny pregnant."

Wow that's thick..." Howie said.

Okay so review!


	6. Chapter 6

Please! Hold your fire! We are sooo sorry for not updating, and is it just us or did Shamy become official when they kissed? '>_Leonard knocked on Penny's door.

"Come in!" Penny shouted, Leonard opened the door and walked in.

Penny was laying on the bed eating more crackers, clad in a pair of pink sweats.

"Hey babe," Leonard said, waking over to Penny and sitting by her feet.

"Yea, hey." she said, putting herself in an upright position.

"How are you today?" Leonard asked his pregnant girlfriend.

"Fine, did you talk to my dad?" She asked.

"Yea I did..." Leonard went on, casually sliding a hand into his jacket pocket to make sure the box that held the ring was still in there.

"And..." Penny went on, her head leaning forward.

"And I asked him," Leonard said getting up and keeling in front of Penny, who in return, put a hand up to her mouth. "for his permission to marry you." Leonard finished, pulling the box out and opening it revealing a simple diamond ring. "Penny, will you marry me?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, yes, YES YES!" Penny squealed as Leonard slipped the ring onto her finger.

Penny cupped Leonards face and kissed him.

So yea, sorry, short chappie...anyway...REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating! We've been uber busy with school and all but today was our last day so we will have more time and now without further ado! Chapter 6!

"So Leonard." Howie said, sliding into his chair in the cafeteria. "Bernadette told me something interesting last night."

"Oh yea?" Leonard said, stabbing at his lunch and putting the food into his mouth.

"Yea, about you and Penny." Howie clarified.

Leonard finished chewing his food, the tip of his fork resting by his lips. He turned his head to his friend, "Do tell." he said.

"She told me that you asked Penny to get married and she said yes." Howie said.

Sheldon spoke, "Once again Leonard you have violated the roommate agreement, honestly Leonard, you sighed the paper, the least you can do is actually follow the rules I created."

Leonard sighed, tossing his head back and then bringing his head back to rest his forehead on his hand. "And what, pray tell, rule did I break?" he asked, groaning.

"Article 3 paragraph 4 subparagraph 11 line 80. "I will have prior permission from Sheldon before I, Leonard, get marry to a girl, giving Sheldon adequate time to search for a new roommate.""Sheldon said, quoting

"Why would you need to search for a new roommate?" Leonard asked.

"Obviously, since you and Penny will be getting married you'll have to buy a house of your own." Sheldon stated.

"Hey Sheldon, I'll take Leonard's space, I really need to move out of my mothers house." Howie said.

"Okay then." Sheldon said grinning, "I'll just print you up a copy of the Roommate Agreement and you can pack up your bags from your mothers house."

Once again kinda short but please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Reunited

Yea, we own BBT, Bazinga!

"How you doing Penny?" Bernadete said. They were on their shift.

"Oh I'm good, morning sickness is so much fun." she said sarcastically, as she got the order for table 12.

"Aw, I hope you get better...wait I can't say that." Bernadette said as she grabbed the order for table 19.

"Your darn right you can't." Penny said, walking away.

"Here's your food, be careful it's hot." she said, as she placed the plates in front of the customers. "Enjoy." she said walking off.

"So," Bernadette said. "Are you still doing the girls night tonight?"

"I can't drink, I'm pregnant so I'll probably just sit at home and eat crackers." Penny said.

"Amy and I can always come over and we can just chat." Bernadette persisted.

"Alright fine." Penny said.

-break-

"Hey bestie." Amy said as she opened the door to Penny's apartment.

"Oh, hey Amy." Penny said from her spot on the couch where Bernadette was next to her.

"Amy, isn't Penny glowing?" Bernadette said.

"I told you, I'm not glowing you need to get your head examined." Penny said.

"One, I could do that for you Bernadette, and two, you are glowing, Penny." Amy said.

"But I'm not glowing!" Penny argued.

"Actually," Amy said taking a seat, "When you are pregnant your body produces fifty percent more blood, resulting in more blood circulation through your body. This increase in blood circulation causes your face to be brighter. Your body is also producing a fair amount of hormones that cause your oil glands to work in over drive, leaving your face shiny. Both of these things can result in the "pregnancy glow" that Bernadette and I are talking about." Amy said.

"That's good to know." Penny said.

"So, Penny," Bernadette said. "When do you go see your OB for your check up?"

"I made an appointment for two weeks on friday." Penny said.

"Have you started taking prenatal vitamins?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Penny said, "Hey, do you think one of you could go to the store and pickup some blueberry ice-cream and pickles?" Penny asked.

"Uh, sure, I'll go, Amy will keep you company." Bernadette said before getting up and walking out the door.

"So, whats up?" Amy said making Penny groan in frustration.

So there you have it, hope you liked it! And review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while! It's been super busy with school and other stories that are being demanded to be updated. Also, I have a new Big Bang Theory story about Rachel Wolowitz, and how she's so good at Wheel...so I would be really glad if you would read that...I'm thinning of changing the name of the story...something like Penny's Baby Blues, The Pregnancy Conundrum, A New Lesson Learned, or A New Stage in Life. So tell me which one you guy like more! On with the chapter!

* * *

"I got the blue-berry ice cream ad the pickles." Bernadette said as she walked into Penny's apartment ten minutes later. Bernadette walked towards the kitchen and put some of the ice cream in a bowl and opened the pickle jar with a lot of difficulty.

She walked back over to Penny and gave her the ice cream and the jar of pickles.

"Sweet." Penny smiled, as she took the items. She sat up and placed the ice cream on her table and poured the pickle juice over it.

Bernadette put her hand over her mouth as Penny began eating. "Mm!" Penny said happily, "This is delicious."

"It looks really disgusting to me." Bernadette stated. "I never understood why women can go through such abnormal food cravings." she wondered out loud.

"Well," Amy began, sitting up straighter in her chair, "Penny's cravings, such as the abnormality of pickles and ice cream, is all linked to the women's hormones. Most pregnant women prefer eating something sweet. Though food cravings can also be linked to what the body wants. Like eating ice cubes to replace an iron deficiency, chocolate to gain more magnesium, or red meat for wanting more protein." Amy explained. "It's even possible that Penny will never be able to stand even the smell of pickles after the baby is born." she added.

"Well that's good to know." Penny said as she ate a whole pickle and had a scoop of blue-berry ice cream.

"So Penny," Bernadette said, changing the subject, "have you and Leonard discussed any names yet?" she asked.

"Bernadette," Penny said, her spoon in her half empty bowl, "we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet? As I far as I know, it's Leslie since that's the best unisexual name I can think of at this exact moment." Penny said.

"Well I know some unisexual names," Amy stated proudly, "There's Erin, Morgan, Jesse, Angel, Sam, Reagan, Cameron, Robin, Taylor, Jordan, Alex, Riley, Drew, Kendall..."

"OKAY!" Penny shouted, "I get it, there's a lot of unisexual names out there. But it's mine ad Leonard's decision." Penny said sternly.

"I'm sorry Penny." Amy said solemnly, "I was just trying to be of assistance." she said.

"I know, and I'm sorry I snapped at you Amy. My hormones are just out of control right now." she said, putting her head in her hands.

"That is quite understandable Penny." Amy said happily.

* * *

So yea, not very long but at least I updated right? So I really hoped you found this chapter entertaining. I hope that in future chapters I will have more of a muse. Don't forge about the new story names:

Penny's Baby Blues

The Pregnancy Conundrum

A New Lesson Learned

A New Stage in Life

Please pick one and tell me in a review your choice! Thanks y'all! 


End file.
